The present invention relates generally to the field of predictive analytics, and more particularly to predictive models.
Predictive analytics is an application of data mining and machine learning used to predict future behavior and outcomes. Predictive models are programs used for analyzing data to calculate probabilities related to certain events, which is useful for decision making purposes. Predictive models are trained for predictive analysis based on input data and the models can be validated and/or refined as more data is ingested. For example, predictive models are employed in the fields such as consumer marketing, meteorology, economics and insurance, among others, to help institutions and businesses make informed decisions.